Benutzer Diskussion:Bahnpirat
Willkommen! Hi Bahnpirat - wir freuen uns, dass Freundschaft ist Magie Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Eintrag ins Wiki-Verzeichnis Hallo Bahnpirat. Ich habe dieses Wiki gerade ins Wiki-Verzeichnis im Community-Wiki eingetragen. Die betreffende Seite findest du hier. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du das Wiki dort gerne in einigen Sätzen beschreiben. Falls du Fragen dazu hast, hinterlasse einfach eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:49, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wordmark for this Wiki http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/1240/45331031.png Use that as the wordmark for this wiki, as the other wikis has their, this need it's too. :Thank you, Liggliluff. --Bahnpirat 16:45, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/1189/fimb.png ::Here is an updated version, which is fills out the entire available space. The previous one had a bug that made it smaller than expected, that's why the English-wikia's is bigger. This also features the "real" font used on the real logo. ::This logo looks so much better! ::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 07:43, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm Liggliluff Hello... I don't think I haven't presented myself... I do fix styling and making sure linking between articles, and languages works... cleaning up some articles and may fix some default-wordings... but the actual writing (and translating) in German is something you and other German-speaking people have to do, so no help from me there... Anyhow, I was thinking about asking you for some translations that may work... how would you say these things in German: *Mare *Stallion *Filly *Colt My language is Swedish, founder of the Swedish translation... well, Sweden and German are alike in some points... and for instance, in the Swedish language, there isn't a word for Male/Female foal, maybe there isn't for German either? (I did solve it with a working term: Mare-foal and Colt-foal (Stoföl/Hingstföl) ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 22:39, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Hello, we have the same problem with the foals. Following is Swengan (Swedish-english-german mix): :*'english word - (article) german word (many of them)' :*Mare - (die) Stute (one female horse, many: (die) Stuten) :*Stallion - (der) Hengst (one male horse, many: (die) Hengste) :*Foal - (das) Fohlen (young horses, many: (die) Fohlen) : :*Filly - (das) Stutenfohlen or weibliches Fohlen (like sv:Stoföl) :*Colt - (das) Hengstfohlen or männliches Fohlen (like sv:Hingstföl) : :You think of some vertical text for the list of ponies, I think? Hyphenation: Stuten-fohlen and Hengst-fohlen. --Bahnpirat 09:39, 30. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, List of Ponies was my interest, and Swengan sound... interesting? ::Talking to the creator of the vertical-text, to make translations of them to German (and other languages). ::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 13:58, 30. Nov. 2011 (UTC) winged unicorn Need help with just one translation, what do you translate winged unicorn to? "Flügeln Einhorn"? ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 11:11, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Also, should it be "Flügeln Einhorn" or "flügeln Einhorn"... is the "winged" word capitalized, as the unicorn word is? German capitalize nouns right? :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 11:14, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, the translation of the advertisement named pegasus ponies as "Flügelpferde" (wing horse?), which is strange if you know the original. ::*wing - de: (der) Flügel ::*winged - de: geflügelt ::*unicorn - (das) Einhorn ::*winged unicorn (Celestia, Luna) - de: Flügeln Einhorn geflügeltes Einhorn (-es because of das Einhorn) ::*http://dict.leo.org translate from/to english, german, french, spanish, russian, chinese :::Thanks, also, when are the character pages going to be created? Sometime in the future? :::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 22:22, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Nutzer Äm hallo, hier ist Awesome Rainbow aus den bronies.de. Ich wollte eigendlich anfangen, Applejack von englichen ins deutsche zu übersetzen. Nur, ich kann keine Seiten erstellen oder überhaupt bearbeiten... Musst du mich erst freischalten? --'Awesome Rainbow 21:31, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC)' : Tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist. Möglicherweise dürfen neue Nutzer erst nach (geraten) 3 Tagen neue Seiten erstellen. Ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe die Seite Applejack erstellt. Einen vorhanden Artikel müsstest du ändern dürfen. Ich forsche mal nach und passe dann die Einstellungen für neue Nutzer an, falls möglich. Diese Seiten kann ein anonymer oder "neuer Nutzer" nicht ändern: Spezial:Geschützte_Seiten, Startseite nur von Prinzessin Celestias Beauftragten (ich). Das ist hauptsächlich, damit das Erscheinungsbild dieser Seite mit den anderen Sprachen übereinstimmt und Vandalismus von dieser einen seite fern bleibt. Da kann man aber in Zukunft drüber reden (Rechte bekommen oder Beschränkungen lockern). --Bahnpirat 12:40, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC)